batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SilentAltruist
Lol Any unnecessary edits will be undone. it's as simple as that. 'Revan4000' (talk) 15:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, if you say so, it seems the only edits that are acceptable are the ones you do yourself. There is too much elitism in this wiki. Unnecessary is a matter of opinion. Everytime I make a change, someone undoes it, and it's usually you. How can one contribute or become apart of a wiki community, if a single person has a dictatorship over the entire site? You should have a list of admins to dictate if changes are not necessary. -SA Go ahead and block me, I want you too. Your previous thread on saying, unnecessary changes, shows that you have no restraint in your role as an Admin. I just made 1 change in the article, a harmless sentence, and you threaten to block me. -SA Very well, since you are incapable of acting in a civil manner and continue to behave aggressively,' you are blocked for two weeks. '''Your edits on the page that focuses on the film version of Hit-Girl '''were reverted because they repeated information already presented on the article'. Hopefully, you'll learn to converse respectfully by the time your block runs its course.Revan4000 (talk) 13:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Any unnecessary edits will be undone. it's as simple as that. 'Revan4000' (talk) 15:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Nah, you're the one who can't act in a civil manner. I made changes months ago to a Trivia section, and someone un-did it, it focused on the house numbers of Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, which were correct, if you watched closely during the movie. There was nothing unnecessary with that edit, it was valid, and relevant, and yet you reversed it. You undo anything that you yourself don't find is appropriate, and are incapable of accepting input from others. To some degree, but not all, you've made this site your own little summary of your take on the comic and movie franchise. I think ultimately, that's the flaw with wikis, there's nothing preventing the admin from taking control of the site, or preventing his own errors from being corrected. Hence why, in academic and scientific literature, there's always peer review, and expert evaluations before anything is published. -SA By the way, you can't block me, I have a way around that. Big-Daddy, isn't the only one who can reroute IP addresses. But don't worry, I won't abuse my power, like yourself. I'm just trying to make a point. I'll leave the site as you requested because I am civilized individual. Hopefully, you'll learn to converse, and moderate respectfully, by the time your "best before date", is expired. :) -SA First of all, I had nothing to do with the removal of those house numbers. (Someone did, it was either you or the other guy, only 2 admins on the entire site) Secondly, you arrogantly criticise both Oogaman and myself as admins (nah, just you, obviously you can't take a little criticism because--->) because you feel you possess superior knowledge of the series (you're saying that, not me :-)) and childishly demand adminship yourself. (Only to annoy you :D) (This is a huge run on sentence, by the way, it weakens your argument here------->)Your edits were littered with repeated information and an incorrect use of words. These are the reasons why they were reverted. It is not to cause offense, and it is not an attack on you or anybody else whose edits are undone, but you seem to think this is the case. (OMG! You can read my mind?!) You make it seem like we have some kind of vandetta against you when that is far from true. (Is it?) You're not helping yourself by starting arguments and repeatedly reverting an admin's edits because you can't take it when some of your edits are rejected. <--I never reverted "the ADMIN's edits" I reverted "YOUR" DELETIONS '''that erased '''MY original edits. I never touched "YOUR" ORIGINAL '''edits. All Lies. :) '''Any unnecessary edits will be undone. it's as simple as that. 'Revan4000' (talk) 15:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I didn't want to have to block you, (Ya, right, you enjoyed it. You're the one with the trigger button) hence why I gave you a chance to stop edit warring, arguing, and making demands on both mine and Oogaman's pages, but you kept going on and on. (Well, if you're going to pick a fight with me, you're gonna F$%#$%#$ lose. It's as simple as that. I am relentless.) Now, enough is enough. (Is it?) I'm sorry (No you're not :P) if you feel offended (Me? offended?...lol) but you're going to have to accept that a person's edits or changes on a wiki are not always (never) going to be accepted. Revan4000(talk) 15:37, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Any unnecessary edits will be undone. it's as simple as that. 'Revan4000' (talk) 15:48, February 10, 2013 (UTC)